


Fireside Cuddles

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Life with Jean and Marco [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock-Block, Cuddles, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew cock-block would come from the two sweetest devils alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> More from the kids are planned, but R&R. Don't know if this has been up here yet so if it is sorry if not then yeah! Don't own the characters sept the kids! Enjoy. PS. I know this one is short. Sorry.

The warm orange, mistress danced, sending a quiet pops and crackles as the heat became too much. Light kissed and shadowed the corners making the crevasse become caverns. A raven haired male sat down next to a sandy two toned male, placing a light kiss upon the head before he sat down. After a long day of work, it was nice to curl up next to the one you love and unwind. Two clear glasses full of the shining red liquid sat untouched between the two. How much they loved each other was clear in each others eyes and by the warm golden band on the intertwining hands. The raven haired man lost his left arm in a car accident many years ago, and during his recovery was when he met the love of his life. Jean was doing PT for his shoulder when Marco walked in and they just clicked the moment they saw each other. And the rest was history. 

“I love you, Marco.”

“I love you too Jean, so how was work?”

“Slow, Eren got board and I caught him having a zesty make-out session with Armin in the broom closet.” 

“Hmm..interesting. How long?”

“Oh...by the end of the week. How were the kids?”

“Jason was a handful as usual, but Liza was there to keep in order.” 

“Are they asleep?”

“THEY SHOULD BE.”

A faint squeak sounded from the shadow and the sound of two pairs of feet scampers into the living room. Jason came in first, he had Jean's fiery attitude, with his sandy blond hair and blue eyes, he would grow up to be a Heartbreaker. Little Liza was quiet and shy, her long brown curls glowed unnaturally in the light her angelic face was dotted with freckles and her warm brown eyes were heightened by the pink twinge in her cheeks. She was six and her older brother was seven. 

“You know this is papa’s time with daddy.”

“Marco, it,s okay. Come here.”

Jean made a gesture for the children, and they jumped at the chance. Jason crawled onto Marcos lap, his white red and blue racing pajamas stood out starkly against the dark material of Marcos shirt. Liza crawled onto Jean's lap. Her zebra footie pajamas were accompanied by her pink blanket. She laid her head on Jeans chest and sighed, her brown eyes closing slowly. Jason was almost asleep as well. Marco made eye contact with Jean, both smiling like idiots. 

“So much of our night.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t give this up for the world Marco.” 

“Neither would I.” 

The wine sat forgotten, both men's’ hearts alight with love, and affection. When they adopted the siblings, four years ago, they knew from the start that they would be signing their lives away. Each one stood up and carried the love of their lives to their bedroom. The room was split, between race cars and butterflies. Laying each child down in their respective beds, Marco and Jean went back to the neglected wine and rug. Sitting back down Jean placing his sculpted end between Marcos legs as he braces himself against his husband. Sipping the red liquid, enjoying each others company. 

“So Marco, babe. When can we get a dog?”


End file.
